masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Komandor Shepard
Mark Meer / Jenifer Hale Marcin Dorociński / Magdalena Różczka (część I) Łukasz Nowicki / Agnieszka Kunikowska (częśc II) |pojawia się = Mass Effect Mass Effect: Odkupienie Mass Effect 2 Mass Effect: Homeworlds Mass Effect: Conviction Mass Effect 3 }} Komandor porucznik Shepard jest ludzkim protagonistą gier Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 i Mass Effect 3. Płeć, wygląd, umiejętności i historię można dostosować według uznania, dzięki czemu mają one pewien wpływ na przebieg gry. Można wybrać również imię, jednakże nigdy nie zostaje ono użyte w grze. Domyślna postać to urodzony na Ziemi żołnierz, który przetrwał pozornie przegraną walkę. Domyślne imię to John lub Jane, w zależności od płci. Urodził się 11 kwietnia 2154 r.Christina Norman potwierdza datę urodzin komandora Sheparda, jest absolwentem programu sił specjalnych N7 (numer: 5923-AC-2826). Początkowo został przydzielony na SSV Normandię w charakterze oficera wykonawczego. Niedługo później został pierwszym ludzkim Widmem. Mass Effect Rekonstrukcja profilu right|300px|N7 logo Rekonstrukcja profilu to system kreacji postaci w Mass Effect. Rozpoczyna się on po wybraniu domyślnej lub stworzeniu nowej postaci. Kiedy utworzymy nową postać, możemy wybrać płeć. Domyślne imiona to John dla męskiego Sheparda i Jane dla żeńskiego, jedynie imię postaci może zostać zmienione. Historia przed służbą Gracz może wybrać historię Sheparda zanim wstąpił do służby wybierając: Przestrzeń, Ziemię albo Kolonistę. Ten wybór ma wpływ na rozmowy o głównym bohaterze i modyfikatory punktów moralności. Niektóre przydziały będą aktywne tylko jeśli jakaś konkretna przeszłość zostanie wybrana. *'Przestrzeń' Twoi rodzice służyli w wojskach Przymierza. Swoje dzieciństwo spędziłeś na pokładach statków, w stacjach kosmicznych lub w wahadłowcach, przenosząc się z miejsca na miejsce i nie pozostając w żadnym na dłużej niż kilka lat. Idąc w ślady rodziców, w wieku osiemnastu lat zgłosiłeś się do wojsk Przymierza. **'Przestrzeń' daje duży bonus do punktów idealisty *'Ziemia:' Wychowałeś się jako sierota na ulicach jednego z wielkich megalopolis na Ziemi. W wieku 18 lat uciekłeś od życia w półświatku gangów i drobnych przestępstw, zapisując się do wojsk Przymierza. **Postać urodzona na ziemi uzyskuje wielki bonus do punktów renegata, pozwalając na wymaksowanie paska punktów Renegata szybciej. *'Kolonia:' Urodziłeś się na Mindoir, na rubieżach Trawersu Attykańskiego. Gdy miałeś 16 lat, Mindoir została napadnięta przez łowców niewolników, a twoja rodzina i przyjaciele wymordowani. Uratował cię patrol Przymierza, a ty kilka lat później zaciągnąłeś się do wojska. **Postać kolonisty dostaje mały bonus do obydwu pasków idealisty i renegata Profil psychologiczny Po wyborze historii przed służbą, gracz musi wybrać profil psychologiczny dla swojego bohatera. Przetrwanie, Bohaterstwo, Bezwzględność - każdy z nich ma jakiś wpływ na przebieg służby i umieszcza Sheparda w znaczącej roli. *'Przetrwanie:' Podczas służby wojskowej, jedna z misji, które wykonywałeś, nie powiodła się. Uwieziony w potrzasku, w skrajnie wyczerpującej sytuacji, musiałeś opanować fizyczne zmęczenie i stres, które załamały by większość ludzi. Ty przeżyłeś, wytrzymując w sytuacji, gdy wszyscy wokół ciebie stracili życie, i teraz pozostałeś tylko ty, aby móc opowiedzieć o tym, co się tak naprawdę zdarzyło. ** Jednostka została zabita przez Miażdżypaszcze na Akuze **'Przetrwanie' dodaje trochę punków idealisty i renegata, dodaje też do historii zadanie UNC: Martwi Naukowcy *'Bohaterstwo:' Już na początku swojej kariery znalazłeś się w obliczu przeważających sił nieprzyjaciela. Ryzykując własnym życiem, uratowałeś swoich towarzyszy broni i pokonałeś wroga mimo iż szanse wydawały się marne. Twoja odwaga i heroizm pozwoliły ci zdobyć wiele medali oraz uznanie floty Przymierza. **Prawie samotnie bohater pokonał batariańskich łowców niewolników na Elysium **Postać bohatera dostaje dodatkowe punkty do paska idealisty. To tło ma wpływ na dialog w misji UNC:Sonda Szpiegowska *'Bezwzględność:' W trakcie kariery wojskowej kierowałeś się jedną zasadą: trzeba wykonać zadanie. Mówi się, że jesteś zimny, wyrachowany i brutalny. Twoja reputacja osoby bezlitosnej jest dobrze znana wśród żołnierzy, przez co są wobec ciebie nieufni. Ale w sytuacjach, kiedy nie może być mowy o porażce, wojsko zgłasza się najpierw do ciebie. ** Bezwzględny bohater, posłał 3/4 swojego oddziału na śmierć i zamordował poddających się batarian na Torfanie. **Bezwzględne tło postaci dodaje punkty renegata i ma wpływ na historie misji UNC:Major Kyle. Klasa Gracz musi także zaakceptować jedną z klas, które mają wpływ na grupę twoich talentów. Jest tu sześć klas: Żołnierz, Inżynier, Adept, Szpieg, Strażnik, Szturmowiec. Wybór klasy ma wpływ także na zdolności obsługi broni. Jeśli Shepard nie umie obsługiwać broni, będzie mógł jej używać, jednak nie będzie mógł przybliżać i wiele z bonusów broni nie będzie działać. To działa dla wszystkich broni oprócz pistoletu, którego umie używać każda klasa. Wybór klasy nie ma żadnego wpływu na historię. Dodatkowe talenty Jeśli gracz tworzy drugą postać, w tym momencie może on wybrać dodatkowe talenty. Te talenty są odblokowywane przez odblokowywanie osiągnięć dla każdego talentu. Gracz może wybrać jeden dodatkowy talent. Wygląd W tym punkcie gracz może dostosować swojego bohatera. Może wybierać z wielu słupków opisujących wygląd, albo może wybrać jeden z gotowych wyglądów. Podsumowanie Zanim rozpocznie się gra, wyświetlone jest podsumowanie profilu, i można jeszcze wrócić do poprzednich etapów by zmodyfikować postać. Jeśli Komandor Shepard jest domyślny: *Imię: John Shepard *Narodziny: Ziemia *Profil psychologiczny: Przetrwanie *Klasa: Żołnierz Mass Effect 2 Rekonstrukcja Sheparda right|350px Pod koniec teasera Mass Effect 2, jego aktualny stan jest podawany jako "zginął w akcji" nad obrazem zakrwawionej zbroi N7, noszonej przez gethy. Sugeruje się, że to Legion, gdyż ma on pancerz N7, który przyznaje, że jest Sheparda. Okazuje się, że Przymierze wysłało od razu po ataku na Cytadelę Sheparda, by zlikwidował pozostałe opozycje gethów. Normandia została wysłana do sektora, gdzie w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca zaginęły trzy statki. Po czterech dniach bezskutecznego poszukiwania jakiejkolwiek działalności gethów, Normandia zostaje nagle zaatakowana przez niezidentyfikowany statek, rozrywając się na kawałki. Ciężka zbroja Komandora została uszkodzona podczas wybuchu i Shepard poleciał w przestrzeń, ledwo przeżywając wybuch Normandii. Jednak uszczelnienie ciśnieniowe kombinezonu zostało uszkodzone i oczywistym jest, że komandor dusi się na śmierć, w połączeniu ze możliwością spalenia kombinezonu podczas spadania na na planetę. Dzięki swojej rozległej wiedzy na temat galaktycznych wydarzeń, Handlarz Cieni posyła Ferona, drella na swojej służbie, do odzyskania ciała Sheparda. W tym samym czasie Liara T'Soni, która szuka Sheparda od czasu ataku, zostaje zwerbowana przez organizację Cerberus, by odzyskać ciało Komandora. Feron z początku planował oddać ciało Handlarzowi Cieni, aż usłyszał o jego umowie ze Zbieraczami. Wtedy ucieka do Cerberusa. Gdy Liara i Feron odzyskują ciało Sheparda, decydują się oddać je Cerberusowi. W projekcie Cerberusa o nazwie Projekt Łazarz, Shepard jest odbudowywany i wskrzeszany, organicznie i syntetycznie. Dwa lata później Shepard budzi się w laboratorium, na kosmicznej stacji Cerberusa, która jest atakowana. Gdy rusza przez stację, zaczyna się dowiadywać coraz więcej o Projekcie Łazarz i wysiłku, w celu odnalezienia Sheparda - z wielu zapisów elektronicznych, które też mówią o ogromnym koszcie projektu i że choć starano się przywrócić Komandora dokładnie takim, jakim był, mógł zostać nieumyślnie zmieniony w jakiś sposób. Shepard był również nazywany "uśpiony" przez jakiś czas przez Człowieka Iluzję, przywódcę Cerberusa. Jakiś czas przed powrotem Sheparda, populacje całych koloni ludzkich zaczęły znikać bez śladu. Ze względu na ignorancję i polityczną biurokrację, utrudniającą działanie zarówno Przymierzu, jak i Radzie, Cerberus jest jedyną organizacją mogącą zwalczyć zagrożenie i Shepard tylko z tego powodu zgadza się z nim współpracować, by rozwiązać tę tajemnicę. Tymczasem wieści o przeżyciu Sheparda mają mieszane obawy. Niektórzy nawet uważają, że Shepard potajemnie bada tajemnicze zaginięcia kolonii. Blizny na twarzy right|160px Ponieważ Shepard został obudzony zanim jego rekonstrukcja została całkowicie ukończona, to nosi on na twarzy kilka świecących blizn, które mogą służyć jako widoczne oznaki moralności. Zdobywanie punktów Idealisty powoduje, że blizny znikają, a zdobywanie punktów Renegata, że blizny są bardziej widoczne, pokazując więcej pomarańczowej cybernetyki. Wyższe wyniki renegata również powodują, że oczy stają się zdegenerowane, najpierw prowadząc do świecących się części w tęczówce; na wyższych dwóch częściach skali całe oczy świecą się na czerwono. Zaraz po uzyskaniu dostępu do Laboratorium Badawczego Normandii, Shepard otrzymuje e-maila od Doktor Chakwas, w którym wyjaśnia ona, że pozytywne myśli będą leczyć blizny. Stwierdza również, że poprzez uaktualnienie Bazy Medycznej Normandii, operacja może odizolować cybernetyczne implanty i przyspieszyć gojenie się ran. Jeśli Shepard zdecyduje się na operację, blizny zostaną trwale uzdrowione i wybory moralne nie będą już wpływać na jego wygląd. Uaktualnienie kosztuje 50 000 platyny; samo ulepszenie nie leczy blizn Sheparda, ale uaktualnia Bazę Medyczną, gdzie Shepard może w dowolnym momencie uzdrowić blizny. Mass Effect 3 left|270px Akcja gry rozpoczyna się pół roku po wydarzeniach z drugiej części. Shepard zostaje umieszczony przez Przymierze w areszcie domowym na Ziemi pod zarzutem zniszczenia systemu Bahak, a tym samym spowodowania śmierci 300 tysięcy batarian (w sytuacji, kiedy Shepard nie miał możliwości wziąć udziału w wydarzeniach z Arrival, zarzut ten nieco ulega zmianie). Inwazja Żniwiarzy postępuje i nikt nie spodziewa się, że w pierwszej kolejności zaatakują ludzkość. Po utracie kontaktów ze stacją Arkturus i koloniami, Przymierze postanawia zasięgnąć rady u komandora. Podczas obrad Rady Bezpieczeństwa w Vancouver dochodzą wieści o utracie kontaktu z bazą na Księżycu i obronną flotą admirała Hacketta. Najprawdopodobniej pierwsza część inwazji na Ziemię rozpoczęła się w Europie, kilka minut potem Żniwiarze pojawiają się w Vancouver. Członkowie Rady giną w ataku, Shepard i admirał Anderson uciekają przez miasto na Normandię, która przez pół roku pozostała uziemiona. Shepard zostaje oficjalnie przywrócony do służby przez Andersona i udaje się na Marsa, żeby zbadać dane z proteańskich archiwów. Anderson pozostaje na Ziemi, żeby organizować ruch oporu. Cała rozgrywka opiera się na pozyskiwaniu sprzymierzeńców, bez których pokonanie Żniwiarzy jest niemożliwe. Dużą rolę w fabule odgrywa również tajna proteańską broń (Tygiel), która rzekomo wykorzystując moc ciemnej energii pozwoli istotom organicznym raz na zawsze zakończyć cykl zniszczenia. Jako że Żniwiarze zagrażają każdej cywilizacji, Galaktyka bez problemu powinna móc zjednoczyć się i wspólnie stanąć do walki. Tak się niestety nie dzieje, olbrzymia flotylla turian nie pomoże right|290pxludziom, jeżeli do wojny nie włączą się kroganie. Ci z kolei obiecują pomoc, pod warunkiem wyleczenia genofagium. Temu zaś sprzeciwiają się salarianie, którzy obawiają się odwetu za zarażenie całej Tuchanki. Do tego dochodzi również Człowiek Iluzja, który prowadzi własną grę, a niszczenie Żniwiarzy wcale nie jest mu na rękę. Przed Shepardem nie lada wyzwanie: nieść pokój zwaśnionym narodom i uświadamianie wszystkich o prawdziwym zagrożeniu. Finał right|300px Podczas finałowej walki o Ziemię Shepard zostaje poważnie raniony przez Zwiastuna. Po dotarciu na Cytadelę i zabiciu Człowieka Iluzji spotyka Katalizatora, który wyjaśnia mu cel istnienia Żniwiarzy i cykli zniszczenia. Tygiel daje komandorowi kilka możliwości zakończenia wojny: *'Zniszczenie Żniwiarzy' – Tygiel wystrzeliwuje czerwony promień, który poprzez przekaźniki masy rozprzestrzenia się na całą galaktykę, niszcząc wszelkie życie syntetyczne w galaktyce, w tym gethy i EDI. Jeżeli Shepard dysponuje silną armią i zdecyduje się zniszczyć Żniwiarzy, udaje mu się przeżyć zniszczenie Cytadeli oraz, co zostaje zasugerowane, prawdopodobnie odnaleźć swoją ukochaną osobę. *'Kontrola Żniwiarzy' – Tygiel wystrzeliwuje niebieski promień, który poprzez przekaźniki masy rozprzestrzenia się na całą galaktykę. Ciało Sheparda ulega dezintegracji, jednak jego świadomość i wspomnienia pozostają, sprawiając, że staje się on nowym Katalizatorem, który strzeże pokoju w galaktyce i zmusza Żniwiarzy do naprawienia zniszczeń, które wyrządzili. *'Synteza' – Shepard wskakuje do Tygla, który wystrzeliwuje zielony promień, rozprzestrzeniony przez przekaźniki masy na całą galaktykę. Wszystkie istoty zyskują nową syntetyczno-organiczną strukturę DNA. Galaktyka żyje w pokoju, korzystając z wiedzy Żniwiarzy, którą zgromadzili oni w nieskończonej liczbie wcześniejszych cyklów. *'Odmowa' – Shepard odmawia wybrania którejkolwiek z poniższych opcji (w rozmowie z Katalizatorem lub strzelając do niego). Tygiel zdaje się niezdatny do użytku, cykl trwa dopóki wszystkie istoty wysoko zaawansowane cywilizacyjnie nie zostają unicestwione przez Żniwiarzy. W pierwotnej wersji wybranie któregokolwiek z dostępnych zakończeń (zniszczenie, kontrola, synteza) skutkowało zniszczeniem przekaźników masy, przez co cała galaktyka cofnęła się pod względem technologicznym o kilka wieków wstecz. W rozszerzeniu Wersja rozszerzona przekaźniki (oraz Ziemia i wszyscy jej mieszkańcy) zostają zniszczone tylko jeśli Shepard zdecyduje się zniszczyć Żniwiarzy nie mając odpowiednio silnej armii. Jeżeli Shepardowi uda się pokonać Żniwiarzy, przechodzi do legendy, zaś w przyszłości nazywany będzie the Shepard (co w języku polskim można zrozumieć jako „Pasterz”). Jeśli zdecydował, że cykl powinien trwać, przyszłe pokolenia wiedzę o nim czerpią z kapsuły Liary, dzięki czemu udaje im się ostatecznie pokonać Żniwiarzy. Ciekawostki *Shepard został nazwany na cześć Alana Bartletta Sheparda Jr., który był drugą osobą i pierwszym Amerykaninem w kosmosie. W 1971 roku dowodził misją Apolla 14 i jako piąty człowiek w historii stąpał po Księżycu. *Domyślny wygląd Sheparda wzorowany jest na holenderskim modelu Marku Vanderloo. *Przez długi czas we wszystkich materiałach reklamowych i promocyjnych Shepard przedstawiany był jako mężczyzna o twarzy Vanderloo. Dopiero przy okazji promocji Mass Effect 3 wypuszczono kilka materiałów z postacią kobiecą, wybraną przez graczy. *Shepard mówi z lekkim kanadyjskim akcentem. Może to być spowodowane tym, że zarówno Mark Meer, jak i Jennifer Hale, którzy udzielają postaci głosu w oryginalnej wersji, są Kanadyjczykami. *Jennifer Hale udzieliła głosu również Bastili Shan w Star Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords. *Chociaż Widma odpowiadają wyłącznie przed Radą, admirał Hackett twierdzi, że Shepard pozostaje oficerem Przymierza, dlatego wciąż tytułowany jest komandorem. W pewnych okolicznościach stopień wojskowy może zostać zastąpiony innym, a status Widma przypuszczalnie zastępuje wszelkie inne stopnie. Tym niemniej „komandora” należy traktować raczej jako zwrot grzecznościowy, ponieważ od momentu śmierci w prologu Mass Effect 2 do momentu przywrócenia Sheparda na służbę w Mass Effect 3 nie był on oficerem Przymierza, dlatego formalnie nie mógł posługiwać się stopniem wojskowym. *Miranda mówi, że Shepard ma „to coś, co sprawia, że ludzie poszliby za nim w ogień”. Podobnie mówiono o protagoniście innej gry BioWare, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. *Kiedy na początku Mass Effect 2 Shepard zostaje zatrzymany przez oficera SOC, mówi mu, że był „częściowo martwy”, co może stanowić nawiązanie do kwestii Cudotwórcy Maksa z filmu Narzeczona dla księcia. *Jeśli w pierwszej części ukończono misję Dyplomacja asari, Nassana Dantius podczas spotkania z Shepardem w Mass Effect 2 zdziwi się, widząc go żywego. Ten mimochodem odpowiada: „Już mi lepiej”, co może stanowić nawiązanie do filmu Monty Python i święty Graal lub do kapitana Johna Sheridana z Babilon 5. *Komandor Shepard pojawia się jako pilot w innej grze Electronic Arts, MySims SkyHeroes. *Blizny na twarzy renegata w Mass Effect 2 przypominają efekty działania ciemnej strony Mocy w Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. W obydwu grach stają się ona wyraźniejsze gdy bohater podejmuje wątpliwe moralnie działania. *150px|right|Domyślna postać kobieca w „Mass Effect 3”Przed premierą Mass Effect 3 BioWare przeprowadziło wśród graczy plebiscyt mający na celu wyłonić nowy domyślny wygląd komandor Shepard. Zwycięska komandor pojawiła się w kilku materiałach promujących grę. *Domyślne imiona grywalnej postaci to John i Jane. W języku angielskim imionami John Doe i Jane Doe określa się niezidentyfikowanych denatów (w Polsce: NN mężczyzna i NN kobieta – nieznany/nieznana nikomu). *Główny bohater serialu Gwiezdne wrota: Atlantyda, produkowanego w latach 2004-2009, nazywa się John Sheppard. Przypisy cs:Velitel Shepard de:Commander Shepard en:Commander Shepard es:Comandante Shepard fi:Komentaja Shepard fr:Commandant Shepard it:Comandante Shepard nl:Commander Shepard ru:Шепард uk:Командер Шепард Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect) Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect 2) Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect 3) Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Cerberus Kategoria:Normandia Kategoria:Przymierze Układów Kategoria:Widma Kategoria:Biotycy Kategoria:Technicy